Something More
by Scorpia11
Summary: *On Hiatus* The Yule ball changed how Draco saw Hermione leading him to seek a friendship with her. Read how their relationship progresses through the years in the shadows. Will they be able to survive their friends and family? The war? HEA, AR, IC, R&R. Warnings Include: Smut, Violence, Trigger's of Attempted Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, and Torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.

**WARNING:* As this story progresses there will be smut, violence, trigger references such as suicidal thoughts and attempted rape. If this is not a story for you I understand and would encourage you to move on to something else.

**Please review.

 **Chapter 1: Fourth Year**

"Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before someone else does" Hermione huffed "and not as a last resort."

"Well that's…completely off the point" Ron stammered "You should never have gone with Krum…he…you…it's just not right!" he yelled as Harry came into the main entrance hall.

"Just get out of my sight!" she yelled back as tears started to prickle in the back of her eyes. Harry reached for her but she jerked away "You too! Go to bed before either of you ruins this night any further." Hermione turned her back to them as they rushed up the stairs to their dorms. Pain and anger welled within her at Ron's menacing words about Viktor. Everything had been perfect tonight…until now. She didn't want to head back to the common room so she turned and fled out the front doors to the fairy lit garden.

She wove her way through the paths until she found a secluded stone bench where she collapsed before giving into the tears. Ron had always managed to be a jerk, but tonight took the cake. He had the nerve to act as though Viktor Krum had asked her to the dance to find out about Harry? Really? No, it wasn't because he could have thought she was beautiful or intelligent or that he simply wanted to spend time with her…it was always about Harry!

Her arms were wrapped tightly around her chest as she gasped for breath between the tears. Her hair had started to come down and the tears were staining her periwinkle silk dress. She knew it was silly but she couldn't help feeling crushed by Ron's words.

He didn't see her as a girl…he said so himself when he had run out of _viable_ options to ask. There was the crux, he hadn't even considered her as anything but a last resort. She was his friend and he could care less about her feelings. He was selfish, rude, and just…ugh!

Moonlight shown down upon her as she cried; Draco Malfoy tentatively walked forward in his dress robes trying his best not to scare her. He couldn't help but take in her beauty, though she was crying over a lout. As he entered the small clearing her head snapped up.

He could see her rich brown hair with honey tones was slipping from her elegant updo. Her face which minutes ago had been alight with happiness was now red and blotchy from crying so hard. However, he still noticed how her dress clung to her slender form, accentuating her long legs and graceful figure.

Draco had been extra careful that night, he did his best to leave her be and let her enjoy the night. She had awoken something inside him. His platinum hair and pale skin shown in the moonlit garden as his silver eyes sought out her deep chocolate ones.

"What do you want" she snapped, bringing him out of his thoughts while trying to suppress her sobs.

"You dropped this" he said tentatively as he held out her silver clutch. She eyed it warily before reaching out to take it from him, wondering what he might have done to it.

As if reading her thoughts, he said quickly "I didn't do anything to it, I understand if you don't believe me, but tonight I've left you alone. I mean, with the ball and everything...well...I just didn't want to ruin your night..." he finished quietly.

"Thanks Malfoy" she said after a few silent moments, unsure of what he was after.

She sat there with her arms wrapped tightly around herself, staring at the ground as the awkward silence stretched on, and the tears silently slid down her face. Draco stood nearby shuffling his feet, uncertain if he should walk away or stay. For some reason her tears seemed to bother him...it bothered him that he didn't understand why it got under his skin.

"Weasley is a moron" he huffed out, unable to take the silence any longer.

"Excuse me?" she asked jerking her head up to look at him again.

"Well, I won't lie seeing you come in with Krum tonight was...well...it shocked me...probably everyone. But I think it's because so many people thought Weasley or Potter would have asked you. The rest of us _know_ you're a girl..." He bit his lip before continuing in a near whisper "I think they were moron's for not asking you."

He waited for her to say something but he could tell she wasn't sure if he was complementing her or not. Sighing he turned to walk away "You looked beautiful tonight Hermione, don't let that wanker ruin your night because he doesn't see you" he calmly stated before walking out of the garden and back into the school.

Hermione sat in shocked silence as a blush crept up her cheeks. Draco Malfoy had just complemented her. She sat outside for a little while longer, trying to sort out everything that'd happened this evening. After several minutes she surmised that outside of Ron, tonight was one of the best nights of her life...even Malfoy had been nice. With that in mind she made her way to her dormitory.

* * *

The library was quiet after dinner, the sun had long gone down and Hermione sat with a book on her lap near the fire in the back, away from prying eyes. The second task had been completed just over two weeks ago and she was still being relentlessly teased about being the _one thing_ Krum would miss the most.

This was the only place she could find some solace. Thanks to the librarian, Ms. Pince, the other students could only whisper about her in here instead of openly torment her. But thankfully it was a Friday night so the other students were found in their common rooms or roaming about the halls with their friends.

Madam Pince had headed down to the great hall for dinner with the rest of the staff earlier and had yet to return. Hermione was so engrossed in her studies that she didn't hear the door open or the footsteps of someone walking up behind her.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here on a Friday evening?" drawled a familiar voice which caused her to jump and grasp her chest in fright.

"Malfoy! I hate it when you do that!" she exasperated.

He chuckled before moving to the chair across from her and falling into the seat. He smirked at her flushed state as she struggled to regain her composure.

"Still hiding from the article that Skeeter wrote?" he inquired. They had met like this periodically since the Yule Ball. He started by asking her about a potions assignment near the end of January, then a few weeks later he sat at her table to work on his own work. Each time these chance meetings happened they would be alone and mysteriously undisturbed.

"Evening Malfoy" Hermione said stiffly, brushing off his inquiry and side stepping the mentioned article. "Fancy seeing you here on a Friday night...don't you have better things to do? I am certain Parkinson is missing your presence."

He smirked at her coolness, Pansy was still going on about her and Krum, making it well known around the school how she felt about Granger...jealously did odd things to a person. "Probably but she will get over it I'm sure. And no, I didn't have anything better to do tonight, no more than you did. Plus, I know Parkinson was particularly nasty in potions today. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Her eyes widened at his confession and she blushed slightly before mumbling a thank you and picking her book back up.

It was moments like these that confused her as to whether they were just classmates or friends...each meeting seemed to push them more towards the latter but she wasn't going to help it. He was still a right little swot in class but not towards her…not anymore...only to Ron and Harry.

"I'm sorry Granger, I don't think I heard what you said" he said with a feigned an innocent expression "Mind repeating it?"

"I said thank you" she blushed as he raised an eyebrow and she continued "for checking on me and not making it worse when that cow wouldn't quit quoting that wretched article. I swear if I could get my hands-on Rita Skeeter she wouldn't be writing anything else about me or my friends. I mean where does she get off thinking she can write about our personal lives. It's like she doesn't have her own to occupy herself. I mean really..." She had become flushed with anger as she rambled on about Rita Skeeter and Draco didn't stop her, he found her rants to be rather adorable. So, he sat and listened for a few more minutes before she cottoned on and blushed scarlet at her tangent. He chuckled as she began to apologize.

"Stop. Don't apologize. I understand you getting angry" shifting gears he asked "what are you working on anyways? I didn't think we had any arithmancy homework this weekend."

"We don't for this weekend but this is due in two weeks. Don't look at me like that...stop laughing" Draco knew that she worked ahead but two weeks ahead? He couldn't help but laugh at her over achieving nature. He noticed that she was getting angry at his mirth and stopped abruptly when she began to pack her bag.

"I'm sorry, I knew you worked harder than the rest of us...I...well I just didn't realize you were doing work so far in advance. Don't go...not yet" he pleaded. "I mean...I have some work to work on too and I know you...you'll want to finish that essay tonight but we both know the common room is going to be loud." He hoped she wouldn't see through him and know that he kind of fancied her. No need to get ahead of himself, they were just classmates...and kind of friends.

"Are you trying to get me to do your homework?" she asked after eyeing him skeptically for a minute. She couldn't think of any other reason why he kept coming around. He must be trying to butter her up so he could have free homework help like Harry and Ron...ugh for once she'd like to have some friends who didn't want to use her.

"Granger, I understand you are first in our year but I would appreciate you to keep in mind that I am second and it's not for lack of trying for first. I have yet to need your assistance to get to where I am. Unlike your so-called _friends_ , I don't need you to pass my classes.

I just thought it'd be nice to do homework in a quiet place without being bombarded with questions and distractions." He paused "I mean if you'd rather I go...I mean...I could..." She was caught off guard by this. He wanted to do homework with her and not to have her help him? Well that's a first. She couldn't help feeling he still had an ulterior motive, but what could he do while working on homework?

"No, that's fine. What do you have left to do?" she asked with interest.

"I'm finished with most of my work, I just need to finish up Moody's essay and then take some time to revise the others."

"You revise too?"

"No need to sound shocked Granger, I can't afford to get low marks on any assignment...my parents...well they won't tolerate it." he finished lamely not wanting to explain the consequences of failing his father.

They spent the next hour working on homework in silence before Draco broke it and asked about her feelings on the tournament. This sparked a debate for a few hours on the new rules, the champions, and who they thought was going to win. Draco even admitted that he thought Harry had a good shot at winning but swore to deny it if she ever said anything.

After the pleasant evening, they each retired to their common room and though asked where each had been they only divulged the homework they had been completing not whom they were with. Neither thought their friends would take it well to find out who they were spending extra time with.

* * *

"Did you know what they were planning?" she asked in a flat voice which did little to hold back her hurt and anger.

"No! I didn't know anything...how could you ask me that after all the time we've spent together this year?" he snapped.

"All the time we've done homework and talked about the tournament you mean? I know we don't discuss our friends but I would have thought you would have told me if something this dangerous was happening...you knew I was helping Harry train...you..."

"So that's it is it? Because precious Potter was hurt I automatically knew what was happening and just used you to discuss potions and personal topics all while plotting against you?" he scoffed as an angry flush heated his cheeks.

"Your father was there!"

"You know I barely speak to him! It's my mother who writes me weekly, not him! Even if he did it's not like he would tell me what his plans were in a letter that could cross Dumbledore's desk!"

"You...I...but..." she stammered for words, needing to justify her anger at him...needing to blame someone for everything that'd happened that night, that _year_.

"I didn't know Granger! I thought after all this you would know if I was keeping something from you!"

"You knew about Rita Skeeter and you didn't tell me!"

"What? I...well...that has nothing to do with this!" he angrily stated.

"How do I know you're not lying about this too?"

His body seemed to deflate and the anger seeped out of him as he stared into her chocolate eyes "after all the evenings we've sat and talked you still question me. Maybe your right, if I had known I probably wouldn't have told you everything...but I would have warned you to keep Potter from winning. I can't stop what my father does and there isn't much I can do against him...but I would try to keep you safe. I mean...I thought that we were friends." He stared at her and she could tell by the soft expression in his silver eyes that he was telling the truth. She felt her anger subside as she took in what he said.

"I believe you, and...we are...friends Malfoy" without meaning to she giggled "I have no idea when that happened but you're right...I'm sorry...I was just...with everything...and Cedric..." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I know...it's okay 'Mione, I'd blame me too if I were you. But I swear I didn't know...hell I don't even think my father knew."

He wasn't sure how to comfort her as she sat down on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees and tears streaming down her face.

"It's just too much. Everything that's happened...this whole year, it's just progressively gotten worse. What's going to happen next year? Do you think he will start killing everyone? I mean I'm on that hated list you know...can I even go home?" she choked as she cried and Draco felt his stomach twist into knots at the thought of her being hurt.

"I won't lie to you Granger...I don't know what's going to happen. But...well...if there is any way I can help you I will. Just no one else can know, if my father found out...well..."

She looked up at him with red rimmed eyes "you mean that?"

He sat down next to her "Yeah, we're friends...I know we keep it between us because everyone else would...well they'd do everything to stop us from talking. But I find I enjoy our talks...even if we don't always agree. I'll do my best...I'm a Malfoy and we never go back on a promise." He smiled and nudged her shoulder "At least we have the now, right?"

She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder "At least we have tonight" she whispered.

 **Summer Letters:**

 _G,_

 _I hope you are finding your summer well. My plans for going to Italy have been changed due to extended family arriving unannounced. I do my best to keep out of the way and often find myself wandering the gardens or flying over the estate._

 _I was lectured once again by my father for coming in second, I swear if I didn't know any better I'd think he was trying to make up for his lacking in school. As you know I work hard, but you are simply brilliant. His prejudice…well it makes him angry that I am being out done by you._

 _The climate has changed since we last spoke and I hope you're safe where ever you are staying this summer. Hopefully, the days will pass quickly without more news. How has your summer been so far? I hope your quidditch buddies aren't giving you too much trouble. Looking forward to hearing from you._

 _M._

 _M,_

 _I agree the climate has changed, but not as much as anticipated. I feel like we are standing on a cliff looking out at sea watching the storm brew, I only hope we don't get swallowed whole by it._

 _I'm sorry your father is treating you so poorly, but I am not sorry for beating you in class. If you wish to surpass me you'll just have to try harder._

 _Please, don't worry I am safe and sound. I have only seen one of my friends and he is the same...as always. I can't help but think how much has changed in just a few short weeks. I miss the warmth and safety of the Hogwarts fires...the company there was always excellent. Have you read the horrible things The Daily Profit has been printing? I hope they don't do anything drastic. Hope to hear from you soon._

 _G._

 _G,_

 _I think the anticipation of the storm breaking is slowly driving me crazy. My parents have been fighting worse than ever, and I've been banished from their wing. I've never really cared much for The Daily Profit, but it seems worse than when Rita Skeeter was writing all last year…but I haven't seen an article by her in a long while. Did you have something to do with that? As for the fires, I must admit I miss those the most, second being quidditch._

 _What have you been doing this summer? Besides reading the fifth-year textbooks. Do you think the OWLs are going to be as bad as they claim? Zabini was here the other day with Crabbe and Goyle, we had a good four-man game of quidditch and enjoyed a few games of exploding snap. They couldn't stay more than the afternoon and I find the summer days endless._

 _Parkinson's still angry that I dumped her, she's sent me three howlers…which my mother over heard. It made for a wonderful argument as to why I wouldn't stay with such a wonderful pureblood. However, I think after explaining her lack of intelligence and shrill voice mother will finally leave me be. I really need this summer to be over. Can't wait to hear from you._

 _M._

 _M,_

 _First, wing? How many wings does your house have? It must be massive. Why would they ban you? You aren't part of their fights, are you? I'm glad your friends were able to visit, I understand what it means to be lonely…though right at this moment I wish I could have some time to myself. I've been staying with Ron and his family. They're great, but I find myself missing having five minutes to myself. Ron has been incredibly nosy and thinks I am writing Viktor every time I sit down with a quill._

 _I've been busy in my own right, mostly reading, cleaning, playing cards with Ron and Ginny. Nothing too thrilling to report. I for one am not sorry you broke up with Pansy, she's foul and you can do much better I am sure…pureblood or not. I've got to run, dinner's ready and I want to finish chapter five of our new Transfiguration textbook…no laughing._

 _G._

 _G,_

 _I hold every right to laugh…why am I not surprised you are already on Chapter five though we haven't even received our booklists yet. You still didn't answer my question about Rita Skeeter…don't think I didn't notice. What did you do?_

 _As for the wings in our house there are two ends of the house, east and west. But, we have about five floors throughout. I have my own wing on the third floor with three bedrooms, a sitting room, three bathrooms, and a small potions lab. It's not much compared to the rest of the manor but it's mine. I wish you could come see it, but I know that's impossible with everything that's going on._

 _You're seriously staying with the weasel? Please tell me you have a bed to sleep in and aren't camped on the floor! Why are you cleaning a house that isn't yours? Better yet why are you cleaning at all? Isn't that the elves job? Wait, forget I mentioned the elves I do not need another lecture from you on this. I mean it, just scratch it from your memory._

 _Why does weasel care who you are writing? It's no one's business but yours. You're a very capable witch. He should mind his own business and be happy with what you choose to tell him. I don't understand how he is any better than Parkinson. I can tell you fancy him, but I truly don't think he realizes it. How's Potter? Saw he was in the papers…and father said he has a court hearing. Was he actually attacked?_

 _M._

 _P.S. Are you still writing to Viktor?_

 _M,_

 _I thought you said it's my business who I speak to? This year's textbooks seem to be really intense…except the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I wonder who assigned that joke of a book. Have you read it yet? Defensive Theory really? I wonder if they are trying to keep us from learning anything practical._

 _Of course, I'm in a bed, how dare you think that because they have a smaller house than your mansion that we all would sleep on a dirt floor. Sometimes you are such a snob. I understand you think owning a wing is completely normal, but normal people are lucky to have their own bedroom. You're right though, I don't think it would be a good time…or anytime soon…for me to come and see your Manor._

 _As for the comment on the house elves don't think you can write something like that and then tell me to forget it! You know they are slaves, right? You aren't paying them! Cleaning up after yourself is good character building._

 _Harry is fine, yes, he was attacked and the trial was held just yesterday. I'm sure you've already heard but he was acquitted of all charges…not that they had a right to charge him in the first place. Dementors shouldn't have been anywhere near him and he had every right to defend himself! I don't fancy Ron; really why would you think that? We are friends. That's all we will ever be._

 _Also, I have good news about me! I was made a Prefect! I've been working towards this since first year and I am so excited! Just a few more days until we go back to school! I can hardly wait to see you._

 _G._

 _P.S. I wouldn't be bothered about Rita, it's my understanding that she won't be writing for at least a year. Said something was bugging her and she wanted some time off._

 _G,_

 _Congratulations on making Prefect…I guess we will be spending even more time together then, as I too received a badge. Am I right to assume boy wonder received one as well? No matter, you've earned that badge. I'm glad the train leaves tomorrow, this summer has been dull and it will be good to get back to all our friends._

 _I knew you had something to do with Skeeter, I'll do my best to never underestimate you again. I am not a sob to question if you are sleeping on the floor or not. And I know that the rest of the world is not as well off as I am…I am a Malfoy. Sometimes I think you forget that. Though I would never want something tiny like weasel's house, I do often feel like the manor is unnecessarily large. But it has always been my home._

 _I'm glad Potter once again broke the rules and wasn't held accountable…though this time I guess he shouldn't have been charged. But you can't tell me it's not irritating how he gets by so many rules without much punishment._

 _I don't know who assigned the book but I am sure we will find out tomorrow. I have only read the first two chapters and find it extremely dull. I thought that we would be learning practical spells in this course. However, it's getting late and I want this to reach you before morning. I'll see you tomorrow._

 _M._

 _P.S. I know we haven't been friends long, but I am not blind to the fact you fancy the weasel, please don't insult my intelligence._

 _P.S.S. You never did say if you were still writing Viktor._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.

 **Chapter 2: Fifth Year:**

Sliding back the compartment door to the prefect's cabin was nerve wracking for Hermione. She and Ron walked side-by-side into the compartment finding a variety of other prefects from fifth, sixth, and seventh year. There were tables of food and various places to sit around the room.

"This cabin is for prefects only Weasley, you'll have to wait until after the meeting to sit with your friends" Draco drawled from the far side of the room, casually seated on an ottoman. Hermione rolled her eyes clearing anticipating a row.

"I am a prefect Malfoy, see" he jabbed at the badge pinned to his chest, smirking as Malfoy's eyes widened.

"Well, I can honestly say I'm surprised. See I expected Granger…annoying as she is we all know she's the smartest witch in her year but you" he sneered "you've neither got brains nor talent to be a prefect. What's Dumbledore playing at making you a prefect? Trying to show they'll except anyone no matter what their lacking?" Hermione stiffened and frowned at his jab as Ron turned crimson with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"You're only a prefect because Snape favors you and is _old pals_ with your dad" Ron growled back.

"I think being second in the year has more to do with it than that weaselbee" Draco stood, clearly angered at the insinuations Ron was making.

"That's enough" Hermione cut in "we are all prefects and…"

"Shut it Granger" Pansy snapped "no one here wants to listen to you tell us how to play nice."

"I was just going to say…"

"No one wants to hear you speaking" she said in her shrill voice.

"Honestly" Hermione huffed and grabbed Ron's arm before turning away.

"Tell Potter to watch his back Granger…rule breaking earns detentions" Pansy said in a sing song voice. Draco stood quietly watching Hermione drag Ron away, jealously coiling in his gut before turning back to his butterbeer.

* * *

"Why did you have to do that? You know how easily Ron is riled up!" she whispered to Draco as they stood in an empty locked compartment near the front of the train.

"I wasn't expecting him…I prepared myself for Potter…not the ginger rat" he snapped back.

"Well he's just as deserving as Harry" Draco scoffed "he is!" she insisted.

"You only say that because you fancy him"

"I do not" she said as a blush tinted her cheeks. Draco felt ill knowing she cared so much for Weasley. He had to remind himself to keep his jealously in check, she wasn't his…would never be his.

"Whatever Granger, I don't want to fight with you. I just wanted to ask if you'd gotten my letter?" she blinked at the sudden change in his tone and demeanor.

"I…what? Yes…I received it just before breakfast. Why?" she asked, dazed by his whiplash emotions.

"There was a number of question I wanted you to answer…figured in person would be best" he smirked knowing he had her cornered. Hermione looked confused as she tried to recall his letter. Dawning comprehension came with an embarrassed flush the crept up her neck.

"Viktor? Right?" she asked though she knew.

"Obviously"

"Why does it matter?" she was whispering again.

"I want to know" he didn't want her to know why just wanted to know if the Bulgarian would be competition later on.

"We still write" she said in a barely audible whisper.

"No wonder Ron gets upset…see's the competition and doesn't like it" Draco had to shift the focus from himself, he couldn't show his feelings too much was at stake…it was forbidden and he'd be endangering her.

"We're just friends. We broke it off after I got back Bulgaria. We…"

"After you got back? When the hell did you go there?" Draco seethed, outraged that she didn't tell him.

"The first two weeks of summer I spent with him…why does this bother you so much? We're friends, nothing more" she huffed. Draco didn't want to push it, he was already walking on thin ice and if he said to much it'd crack and expose everything.

"It doesn't" he said in a casual tone. Hermione narrowed her eyes not believing a word he said. If she had to guess she'd think he was jealous…but this was Malfoy not Ron. Though looking at him she could tell he had had another growth spurt…his jaw was more chiseled and less pointy the previous year and he was no longer wearing his hair slicked back like a prat.

"Whatever you say Malfoy" she said in a sickly-sweet voice while she batted her eye lashes.

"Don't do that" he said unnerved by her girly behavior.

"Do what?" her voice still high as she batted fervently.

"You know what" he was chuckling now. She batted her lashes once more and he began tickling her. He wasn't sure what came over him but he couldn't help himself. Her peels of laughter filled their compartment as she shrank to the wall fighting off his hands, all while laughing more than she had since the ball.

"M-M-Malfoy…s-stop-p…M-Malfoy!" she shrieked as he continued "Draco!" he fingers stilled against her sides shocked by her saying his first name. Both of them were breathing hard and standing only inches apart. Staring down into her face he couldn't help but take in the freckles speckling her nose, the almond shape of her eyes, or the softness of her hair. Then she blinked and he stepped back recalling all the reasons not to pursue her. _Friends only_ … _for now_ he thought.

"We should go, your friends are probably wondering where you are" he watched as she swallowed and nodded before walking around him and leaving the compartment.

* * *

"She's foul! Wretched! Simply an inexcusable choice for a teacher" she ranted in their back-library corner late one night as Draco sat back watching her. He enjoyed the fire in her eyes and the way her hair sparked when she ranted and raved. He couldn't agree more, the ministry really mucked this up appointing the toad as their DADA professor.

"Granger, I've told you I agree with you at least a half dozen times, will you please sit down before you wear a hole in the carpet?" he drawled gesturing to the chair as she glared at him before flopping down with a huff.

"She just makes me so mad! She's punishing Harry for telling the truth Malfoy! The truth…and she's got him in detention nearly every night" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Of course, she does Granger! That's how the ministry plays their games, for Merlin's sake you should know that by now. She could say whatever she wants and Fudge won't care. They will stop at nothing to discredit Potter and anyone who stands in their way." He paused letting that sink in before continuing "my father has instructed me to stay on her good side, I'll have to play nice with her Granger. Please understand it's only a game."

"I hate these games" she said as she leveled him with a glare causing him to burst out laughing.

"We all hate them…but sometimes they are necessary. Just…remember okay?" she nodded.

* * *

"Umbridge was furious Potter and the Weasley's escaped before Yuletide" they were sitting in an alcove in an unused hallway, backs pressed against opposite walls with their knees drawn up…nearly touching.

"I bet she was, explains why she's pushed through another dozen decrees while we were away" she grimaced eyeing his Inquisitorial Badge.

"I told you it was a game…I didn't have a choice."

"You called me a mud…"

"I apologized, I didn't mean it" he scooted forward and took her hands in his "please _Hermione"_ his voice was soft as he spoke "it's all a game I have no choice but to play. I've not considered you that in a long time. She's a terrible woman and it's horrible having to work with her. Imagine having to play nice and listen to that awful 'hmmm hmmm' multiple times a day". His eyes pleaded with hers before she smiled.

"That would be awful…I guess that's punishment enough for you…for now" he smirked at her before leaning back.

"Did you have a good holiday?"

* * *

"You had it published!" he roared at her in a silenced and warded classroom. "After everything I've done for you! How many times have I hidden you or looked the other way when Umbridge wasn't standing nearby? How many times have I pretended not to know a damn thing about your 'weekly' group meetings? Damnit Hermione!" he growled.

"This isn't about you Draco!" when had they started calling each other by their first names? "People needed to know he's back! I'm sorry your father got dragged into…I really am…but this isn't about your honor!" she screamed back.

"You smeared my damn name!" they were standing toe to toe. She couldn't believe she liked him…her crush on Ron was one thing but Draco still was difficult to understand. They rarely fought but this wasn't a good day. "How could you?! I trusted you!"

"I didn't tell them to print your name! Hell, they printed your fathers name…not yours. Shut up! The ministry wasn't bringing it to light…so we did! Your father is a Death Eater…he's working for Voldemort" Draco hissed "I would think with your change of heart you'd want to bring him down!"

"I want to live Granger my life! Mine! Not my father's, not my mother's, MINE!"

"Well your life is wrapped up in this too…war is coming!" she said in exasperation. Irritated that she was slightly distracted by his proximity. Standing within arms reach made her want to reach out and bring him close.

"She's gunning for you…you and Potter in particular" he said quietly after a few minutes of silence. "I'll help as I can, but…I need some time apart right now." He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry to have hurt you…it wasn't my intention."

"I know" he said quietly before leaving the room.

* * *

They were running from the room of requirement in every direction. Hermione had turned down the corridor leading straight to the library when a hand shot out and grabber her around the waist, pulling her hard behind a hidden doorway. Another hand clapped over her mouth to suppress her shrieking.

"Shhh it's me, Granger stop fighting" she relaxed against his chest, breathing raggedly from fear and running.

"Draco" she said before burrowing her face into his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him "she got in…I don't know how she knew, but she got in…"

"I know" he stroked her hair "it was the Edgecomb girl. Stay here a while and you'll be safe, stay with me" she nodded but didn't release him.

"Thank you, Draco."

* * *

Draco sat quietly by the fire in the back of the library. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep. He'd been beyond worried about Hermione after she and her friends broke into the ministry. He'd secretly visited her a few times in the middle of the night while she recovered and still was having trouble processing that his father was in prison. Not that he was upset by this...just shocked. The question now became how long until he got out. What would the Dark Lord do to him and his family? He was vaguely aware of Hermione jabbering in the background as his thoughts swirled around him. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head from where she'd smacked him "Ouch, damnit Granger."

"Don't Granger me Malfoy! You weren't even listening to me" she growled.

"I'm sorry my thoughts are a bit scattered...what were you saying?" he huffed as he tried to focus on her.

"I was talking to you about what was going to happen next and how much worse it was going to be. I asked how long do you think it'll be before Voldemort breaks them out again?"

"Probably not very long" he murmured "He doesn't need to hide anymore does he? They all know..." he focused on the flames flickering, licking each other fighting to burn higher. He wondered if this would be the last time they were able to talk...able to be together. The Dark Lord coming out of the shadows put her in grave danger and he didn't want to contribute to that. An overwhelming since of fear had settled on him and he dreaded returning home tomorrow.

"Draco"

"Yeah?"

"It's going to get really bad isn't it? Worse than before?" he looked up into her worried face and saw the fear in her eyes. She still took quite a few potions to battle with Dolohov's curse and had only been released from the hospital wing yesterday. He so badly wanted to lie to her or offer to hide her away...but he knew that wasn't possible.

"Yes, I think it'll be a lot worse than before" he admitted.

"Are you going to be okay this summer?" she asked in a hushed tone before sitting on the floor in front of him and leaning back against his knees.

"I honestly don't know" he said as his fingers toyed with a strand of her hair.

"Promise me you'll tell me if you're in trouble" she said as she stared into the fire.

"No" he wasn't about to make a promise he couldn't keep.

"Why not?" she huffed, turning to look him in the eyes. He saw the spark of anger flash in her dark brown eyes.

"Because I told you I never make a promise I can't keep" a faint pink blush tinted her cheeks before she turned back to face the fire.

"I wish you'd tell me."

"You have enough to worry about...no listen. You've enough problems with Potter than to be worrying about me. You need to look after yourself and keep safe this summer Granger. I can't because I'm not there. I'll promise you I'll write but I need you to promise you'll stay safe."

"I'll do my best Draco" she said quietly. They sat in a comforting silence afraid to talk more about tomorrow or what next year would bring.

 **Summer Letters:**

 _M,_

 _How is your summer going? I understand it must be a difficult time for your family, I'm sorry for how it's effecting you. Is your mom alright? They've sent so many updates on how to protect ourselves from you-know-who and death eaters but the pamphlets seem ridiculous to me. Any thoughts?_

 _Do you know how much longer we have to wait to receive our OWLs results? I'm fairly certain I've failed at least half the exams. Mum and Dad said I worry too much, but they don't understand how important these exam results are this year. They decide what we can study for NEWTs and from there what jobs we can apply for. Do you know what you want to do after we graduate? Barring the war is over by then…or prevented altogether._

 _I'm sorry this isn't very long but not much has happened in the week we've been home. Looking forward to hearing from you._

 _G._

 _G,_

 _Will you relax about your OWLs results, you probably received Outstandings in everything. We studied our brains out this past year and I know I did well. If history is to be believed you will outshine me once again._

 _This week has been dull. Mother has holed up in her bedroom wallowing from the shame the media has been spewing. Sometimes I hate how the media invades our personal lives, but father brought this on us. I wish we could get out of the country for a while but mother says we need to wait. I'm not sure what for just yet but we'll see. Mostly, I've stayed in my wing practicing potions and reading._

 _I've not given much thought to what I'll do after school. I know my father wants me to join the ministry law department and sit on the Wizengamot, but it's not something I've always wanted. I think I want to become a Potions Master like Snape or maybe a work with magical creatures. What about yourself? Knowing you, you've planned everything out…am I right?_

 _Please write soon._

 _M._

 _M,_

 _Don't jinx it Malfoy! I know I failed everything, Umbridge probably did something to keep me from passing. Without the OWLs I won't be able to make a difference in this world. I liked the idea of becoming a healer or working for The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I've always wanted to take S.P.E.W. further._

 _You would be fantastic with either of those positions, I've seen you in potions and to me you seem relaxed and in your element. Is it true that Snape is your godfather? Kinda scary to think about. I'm sorry about your mom, I've always hated the press myself._

 _I'll be leaving for Ron's tomorrow so please send the owls there._

 _G._

 _M,_

 _I've been at Ron's for two days, Harry is still at his aunt and uncle's they are truly dreadful people. I was hoping to hear from you soon. My stomach is still in knots waiting for our results…don't roll your eyes._

 _Please write soon._

 _G._

 _M,_

 _I'm beginning to get worried. Why aren't you writing me back?_

 _G._

 _M,_

 _Harry's supposed to be coming soon. Mrs. Weasley said any day now. I'm worried with how he's handling the death of Sirius. He still blames himself for what happened last month._

 _Write to me soon or I'll send a howler!_

 _G._

 _G,_

 _Calm down! I've been extremely busy, dad's home and unfortunately, he's brought some old friends with him. I don't know how often I'll be able to write I'm sending this in the middle of the night as it is._

 _I make no comment on S.P.E.W. we made an agreement not to argue about elves. But I think you'd be brilliant in that department. Yes, Snape is my godfather…that's why I am favored so much. He's taught me a lot about potions since I was a young child._

 _Please don't tell me anymore about your dunderheaded friends…just in case these are intercepted._

 _If I can't write for a while don't worry. Remember the promise you made me on our last night. I'm trying to keep mine but these days I feel this house is more like a prison. Everywhere I go and everyone I see is looking to see me fail. My father keeps losing it, I'm in trouble over nearly everything little thing. I wish I weren't his son…that I wasn't here…that this would all be over. Stay safe, I'll try to write back._

 _M._

 _P.S. Test result should be here any day, stop worrying. There are more important things than test scores._

 _M,_

 _He's home already!? That was faster than I anticipated and nothing about it in the papers...the Minister must be leaning on the Daily Prophet. Please be safe Malfoy. I received my exam results today eleven O's and only one E, in DADA of all subjects. I wish I'd gotten twelve, but at least I passed and I can take all of my classes again until I decide what I want to do._

 _One of these days you'll understand about elf rights and side with me. I won't stop until they have equal representation and are paid fair wages._

 _What do you mean you wish you weren't there? Wish what were over? Why are they trapping you in your house? Draco, I don't like the way your sounding…please tell me what's wrong._

 _Write soon._

 _G._

 _P.S. Spending extra time with Snape outside of school gives me chills._

 _M,_

 _It's been nearly two weeks since your last letter. I'm not sure why, but I just know something is wrong. I need to hear from you. Please write me back._

 _G._

 _M,_

 _I know you said not to worry but I can't help it, you usually write back quickly. What's going on?_

 _G._

 _G,_

 _I told you it could take time to get back to you. I too received my results ten O's and two E's, History of Magic (like I care) and Ancient Ruins. At least I can still take any classes I want this fall, though that's if I return to school. Please stop worrying about me. Stop writing me more than once. I'll respond if and when I can. I'm happy you bested me again. You deserve to be in this world, no matter what other's may think._

 _I'm not allowed to leave without permission, it's one of my punishments for not getting perfect scores. If I don't write back I'll see you at school in two weeks. If you don't see me…well just remember to keep your promise. Stay safe._

 _M._

 _M,_

 _What is going on? Why wouldn't I see you at school? You sound depressed, I wish you'd confide in me like you did before school ended. Things couldn't have changed that much. I'm sorry your being punished. Those grades are still excellent, he should be proud of you._

 _Write soon._

 _G._

 _P.S. I keep my promises just like you do._

 _M,_

 _I know you said not to send more than one letter and to just wait for a response but what the hell were you doing in Knockturn Ally? I followed you and saw you where you went. Why were you there? I would have spoke to you but your mother was so nasty in the store. Did you need to be that mean? Are you feeling alright you seem paler than usual?_

 _Write to me or I'll hunt you down on the train._

 _G._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.

**Warning possible triggers in this chapter.

**Please review!

 **Chapter 3: Sixth Year:**

"Why'd you stomp on Harry's face? I know that he can be a prat but there wasn't any reason to have left him bloody on the floor of the train!" Hermione snapped at Draco.

"We can't be friends anymore Granger" Draco said in a pained voice completely ignoring the inquiry about nosey Potter. He had sought her out just a few days after the welcoming feast and snagged her into an abandoned classroom.

"What? Why?" she asked as she clutched her books close to her chest. She knew his summer had been bad, he'd pulled back on what he was writing and had spoken about _ending_ everything a little too often for her taste. He looked at her with a steely resolve.

"I'm not good for you…you need to stay away from me. Stick close to Potter and Weasley. Promise me" his voice cracked as he clenched his fists to hold back from touching her. All he'd wanted to do all summer long was run away with her…hide from this nightmare his life had become.

"Malfoy you're scaring me…stop it. What's going on? I thought…I thought we were friends" she asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Please…I-I can't do this. It's too dangerous. Us…this" he gestured between them "being friends…it's going to get either one or both of us killed. I can't…just stay away…for both our sakes. I can't care for you anymore. You need to do things on your own." he edged to the door.

"Wait…please" he froze ten paces from the door as she set down her books and moved towards him. "Are you sure you can't tell me?" he nodded and she noticed the glisten in his eyes. Before he could move she sprung at him and wrapped him in a tight hug. Initially he stiffened before giving in and pulling her tight. "I'm going to miss you" she choked out.

"I'll miss you too" he whispered into her curls as he squeezed her tight. He knew he had to let her go, knew it was no longer safe for them to be seen together, they had to let go…in a minute. The burn on his arm would never let them be together, he made his choice this summer…his mother over his friend…family always came first. She broke apart from him and turned her back, most likely to hide her tears.

"Just go Draco" his breath hitched at his given name and he made to step towards her. Stopping himself his shoulders slumped and he turned to go. "I know something's going on" she whispered "just…just know you can always come back."

With that he left, closing the door gently behind him. He waited a few moments, letting her think he'd walked away as he listened from the other side of the door. Muffled sobs could be heard coming from the other side making him hate himself, his father, and his life that much more.

* * *

The Gryffindor's had just won the quidditch game against Slytherin, Hermione stood in the middle of the house party with a grimace on her as she approached Harry. "That was a rotten trick Harry, just to win a stupid game."

"'Mione I showed him that he's perfectly capable without magic. Come off it…he needed the reassurance" Harry's green eyes bored into her brown ones pleading for her to understand. Rolling her eyes, she shrugged.

"Honestly Harry" she exhaled before switching subjects "Do you know what Ron's mad at me about?" she inquired as the party surged around them, people jostling them and nearly knocking Harry's butterbeer from his hand.

"No idea" she knew by the way he diverted his gaze that he was lying but decided to wait until another day. "Speaking of Ron have you seen him?"

"Not since after the match" they both turned and glanced around the party looking for the red-head. Hermione had been harboring her crush for many years and hated when he was angry with her…especially when she had no idea what she'd done wrong. She did her best not to think of her other crush…that certain blonde that kept her at arm's length.

This year, after their _talk_ of course she decided to focus on Ron. He had been her best friend for years and had become quite handsome. She hoped that he'd notice her interest and finally ask her to Hogsmeade or something.

"There" Harry pointed to the side of the fireplace where Ron was talking with Dean and Seamus. Just as Hermione took a step in his direction a blonde threw herself at him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Hermione froze waiting for Ron to push her away…he liked her not Lavender…right? She'd read the signs for years, his jealously over Viktor and his overprotective attitude.

Ice ran through her veins, shooting pain right into her heart…creating cracks and fissures as he wrapped his arms around the tart and snogged her in front of the entire room. Hermione's face crumpled and she rushed out the door, ignoring the cat calls and whistles from the crowd as Ron made a spectacle of himself.

Feet pounded the stone floors as she ran down the hall, tears slipping down her face. _Not yet, not yet_ she pleaded with herself before flinging open a door leading to a circular alcove. Gently closing the door, she made her way to the steps at the base of the astronomy tower entrance. She sunk to her knees, wrapped her arms around her waist, and held her wand firmly.

Harry found her within minutes and tried to sooth her tears after noticing the conjured birds circling her head. Unfortunately, Ron and Lavender burst in on them moments later. " _Whoops_ " Lavender said in a shrill voice "Looks like this one's already taken" she turned and headed back out the door.

"W-What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked seeing her tear streaked face morph into rage.

" _Oppugno_ " she said through clenched teeth, launching her conjured birds at him to scratch and claw up his arms. Ron's arms flapped in attempt to fight off the birds before he backed out the room tripping over his shoes.

"Hermione, that wasn't necessary!" Harry chastised.

"Get out Harry…j-just leave m-me a-alone" she said as she felt the tears build again.

"'Mione…"

"No!" she snapped "Just go!" she pointed her wand at him threateningly "You always take his side! So just go…Now!" Harry raised both his hands in surrender and backed towards the door.

"You know where to find me if you need me" he said before closing the door. Hermione through up a silencing spell and _colloportus_ to lock the door and keep everyone else out before she sunk to the bottom stair. She pulled her knees up to her chest and let the gut wrenching sobs out.

Draco Malfoy had been standing in the tower thinking over the monumental task the Dark Lord had given him. _Kill Dumbledore_ had been the command…the threat of _or else_ had hung in the air. It'd been a few months since arriving back at school and he wasn't any closer to accomplishing his task.

He took deep breaths of the icy air as he looked over the grounds of Hogwarts. All he could think about was the task that would decide his family's fate…and a curly haired brunette he could no longer speak to. Shaking his head, he attempted to rid the image of her clad in red and gold today, at breakfast before the match.

The slamming of the door below him brought him back to the present and he sighed as he heard crying. _Great, this is the last thing I need to deal with…emotional chits._ He waited with baited breath for the crying girl to come up the stairs, but it seemed that she was staying below…maybe he wouldn't be disturbed after all. Moments later the door opened again and he heard Potter's voice. Straightening up he edged to the top of the stairs to hear who he was talking to.

His mouth was dry as he heard Hermione's voice _Why is she crying?_ Before long the door opened again and he heard the argument that culminated in her sending Harry away. Warring with himself as he listened to sob he felt his resolve dissolve and quietly made his way down the stairs.

Hermione didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs, so when she felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped and recoiled in fear. Looking up she saw Draco's handsome pale face stare down at her with softened eyes and a grim smile. Silently, he moved to sit next to her and enveloped her in his arms; allowing her to cry into his chest.

Having heard everything that had happened and knowing she'd been crushing on the weasel for years he didn't have to ask any questions. Her face was tear streaked with red-rimmed swollen eyes and he could feel her tremble against his chest.

A hint of jealously surged through him knowing she was crying over the ginger…but what could he do? He couldn't be friends with her…let alone anything more. But he could do this…he could hold her and be there for her when no one else could.

He held her for nearly an hour before she collected herself and extracted herself from his arms. "This doesn't change anything does it?" she asked in a whisper.

"No" he whispered back, nearly choking on the word. All he wanted to do was pull her back to his chest and kiss away the pain.

"Thank you, Malfoy" he nodded and gave her a tight one-armed hug before standing and heading to the door. Pausing as he reached the door he looked back into her rich chocolate brown eyes.

"He's never deserved you and he never will" he spoke before disappearing down the corridor.

* * *

Slughorn's Christmas party was every bit of the extravagance he claimed it would be. Hermione watched as house elves roamed around like small tables holding serving trays weighed down with food and drinks while fairies illuminated the intricate yuletide decorations. She had asked Cormac McLaggen to escort her to the party in attempt to make Ron jealous. She was tired of seeing him maul Lavender at every free moment.

However, after nearly an hour of being at the party she was still having trouble getting Cormac's hands off of her person. They had snogged under the magical mistletoe and he seemed to consider that an invitation to wrap his arm around her shoulders and waist whenever they stopped to speak to someone.

She was able to give him the slip as the party was disrupted by an angry Filch dragging Draco through the room claiming he was sneaking into the party. Hermione didn't believe it for a second but chose to wiggle out of Cormac's hold and hid behind the drapes. From where she stood she could see Professor Snape drag Draco back out of the party, each with a murderous glint in their eyes. Deciding she had had enough Hermione found Professor Slughorn and thanked him for the party, complimenting his outlandishness and made her way out of the party, successfully avoiding Cormac.

The door was opening as she reached it and she thanked Professor Snape before heading down the darkened hallways. Tonight, was the last night before the students would depart home for the Yuletide holidays. Her footsteps echoed down the vacant hallway as she turned to take a shortcut through a winding narrow corridor with moonlight streaming through slit windows. As she passed a small alcove a hand shot out and grabbed her arm causing her to shriek.

Before she could reach her wand, the figure grabbed her other arm and pushed her back against the wall. "Shhh shhh Granger it's just me" the low voice of Cormac sounded near her ear. Her chest was heaving from fright.

"Cormac what are you thinking? Let me go! You gave me such a fright."

"I have to admit I was a little disappointed that you tried to sneak away without giving me a goodnight kiss" she could smell the firewhisky on his breath and felt a chill run down her spine. He still held her hands above her head forcing her chest forward as he pressed himself closer to her. "I mean as a date it's only proper to let me escort you back and get another kiss."

"Cormac stop, this was a mistake. You don't mean that…and _honestly_ you know I only invited you to make Ron jealous." She stopped talking as she watched something flash across his eyes, realizing that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"Is that right?" he said in a calm voice that made her tremble with fear. "Well if the goal is to make him jealous then how about we do something a bit more than snog...I think that'd really upset him. Plus, it'd be a nice payment to me for _helping_ you out." His voice had dipped low as his eyes roamed over her figure. "Red does wonders for your skin" he murmured as his freehand stroked her face, running down her neck, and over the contours of her breast.

"Please stop! Cormac don't! You're drunk...get your hands off of me...someone help" she screamed before he covered her mouth with his own attempting to silence her as his hand yanked up the hem of her dress and his fingers slid along the band of her knickers. She bit his lip as his hand slipped into her knickers and she screamed as he spit blood on the stone floor.

"You bitch" he spat as his hand around her wrists clamped down and he forced his leg between hers, attempting to pry them apart. "I'll make you pay for that, I was going to be nice but you can forget it now." He bit down on her neck eliciting another scream from her as tears streamed down her face. His knee finally wedged itself between her legs and his hand slipped further down as he pulled back to look into her face. "Soon you'll forget all about..."

His words were abruptly cut off as he was thrown backwards against the opposite wall. Hermione crumpled to the floor, shaking and looking around to see what happened. The moonlight fell upon Draco's platinum hair and pale face contorted in fury. Hermione's heart soared at seeing him but plummeted again at the murderous gleam in his eye. His wand was trained on Cormac's slowly rising figure.

"How dare you touch her" Draco's voice was low and menacing "how dare you put your hands on any woman who says no."

"This isn't any of your business...she was practically begging for it at the party when she snogged the life from me" Cormac responded. Draco flung a stinging hex at him.

"I heard her screams...don't lie!" he moved forward raising his wand.

"Draco..." Hermione's voice cracked as she called for him. He stilled and glanced briefly at her "don't...he's not worth it...please." Cormac held the side of his face as he stared down Draco, narrowing his eyes.

"What would a Slytherin care if I enjoy time with my date...it's not like you even like the little swot." Flexing his hand around his wand Hermione pleaded that he just let him go.

"Leave" he said slowly as Cormac stumbled backwards under his cold glare "and if you so much as look at Granger again understand that no one will find you." Cormac paled before turning and bolting down the corridor. Draco waited until he was gone before he pocketed his wand and rushed to Hermione's side to help her up.

"Are you alright?"

"Draco...I...I…" she burst into tears and buried her face into his chest. He slid his arms around her and stroked his hand over her hair.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione." He was apologizing for so much more than what he'd witnessed but he was trying so hard to keep her safe, after all he'd made a promise. "I'm here, it'll be alright. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Please, I don't want to go back to my common room...he...he might be w-waiting...t-to" she stuttered and his arms tensed protectively around her.

"I know where we can go" he said before leading her to the seventh floor and opening the room of requirement. It held a large sofa with a fireplace, area rug, and throw blankets. Hermione had clung to him the entire walk there. Draco pulled her onto his lap after settling onto the sofa and pulled a blanket around her.

"Thank you" she whispered as she attempted to stem the flow of tears. Several minutes passed in silence as Draco continued to stroke her hair. "I was so stupid" she murmured.

"What? You aren't seriously blaming yourself for that bastard attacking you?"

"If I hadn't asked him to go with me then we wouldn't have kissed under the mistletoe and he wouldn't have thought he could have his way with me. All because I wanted to get back at Ron and make him jealous...which shouldn't even matter because he could care less" tears slipped from her lashes as Draco clenched his jaw.

"Look at me" he said before using a single finger to tilt her chin up "Yeah you shouldn't have gone with him to spite the weasel and I truly wish you'd never kissed him...but it's not your fault he didn't listen when you said no. He should have stopped...I swear if I catch him alone again..." his face flushed with anger and he glowered at the fire.

"Why did you help me" she asked in a quiet voice after staring into his molten silver eyes.

"What?" he asked incredulously "Are you seriously asking why I stopped him from..."

Recalling that they hadn't spoken in months Hermione extracted herself from his lap and crossed her arms. Anger coursed through as she thought back over the past few months.

"You told me we couldn't be friends, you've only spoken to me once in the last several months, and basically frozen me out of your life. So why did you help me?" she stared down at him and watched as emotions played across his face.

"I know what I said...but I couldn't just let him...how could you think I'd be that cold?" his voice was low, laced with hurt and anger.

"You basically told me you didn't care Draco! You said I was on my own and to stop seeking you out!" she yelled as he stood, anger etched into his features.

"I know what I said Hermione!" he yelled "I'm not good for you! Not as a friend, an acquaintance, or, or...I'm just not good! We are at war and you know what side my family is on. I don't have a choice but to stay away from you. It's the only way to protect you! If anyone found out we were friends they'd hunt you down and…or worse...just to keep me in my place." The pent-up rage he felt from his impossible task and isolation spilled out as he yelled.

"I can take care of myself Draco" she said in a calm voice, realizing there was more than what he told her. She stepped closer to him "You need to choose whether you're in my life or not Draco...you keep showing up to hold me when I cry, then shut me out again. It's confusing and I can't stand it. Either you care or you don't...but you need to choose!"

"Of course, I care!" he bellowed "You think I like seeing you around and not being able to talk to you? Passing by you in the halls and not say hey? Or seeing you cry over weasel when he's an arse that doesn't deserve the time of day you give him?"

"Then why'd you comfort me that night?"

"Because you were hurting! I hate him for many reasons but none more than how he treats you...you deserve better than him! He's treated you horribly off and on since first year and doesn't deserve you! I'd give anything to..." he stopped abruptly, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"To what!?"

He snapped his mouth shut and turned away from her. "Nothing."

"No, no Malfoy you don't get to shut me out! You'd give anything to what?" she grabbed his arm to pull him around to face her. His eyes were downcast and his arms were crossed.

"To have you" he whispered. "I'd give anything to have you look at me the way you look at him." She stood in silence for a long moment, her hand on his arm. Sighing he felt tears burn his eyes before her fingertips slid under his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Draco" her voice was low and tender, he knew she was going to reject him. He could see it in her face as she stared at him with those rich chocolate eyes.

"Don't" he choked "I know...you don't have to say anything. We can't be...not after everything..."

"Stop" she placed a finger on his lips "You were all I wanted last year...but I thought...and after what you said at the beginning of the year." He looked deep into her eyes and saw the pain he caused mingled with...something he couldn't quite name.

"Hermione" he breathed before she pulled him down and captured his lips with her own. Fire sparked and spread from the moment her lips touched his, he unfolded his arms and pulled her closer. Snaking one hand into her hair as the other cupped her cheek. Her hands fisted his shirt as he deepened the kiss.

Tenderly she opened to him and slid the tip of her tongue over his bottom lip. He gasped in surprise before meeting her, each coaxing the other as they explored each other's warmth. Time seemed to stand still and speed up all at once. Seconds or days seemed to pass before Draco pulled back and rested his forehead against Hermione's.

"We shouldn't..."

"Shut up Draco" she urged as she pushed him back onto the couch and boldly straddled his lap. His hands tentatively grasped her hips as she framed his face and pulled him to her. "I need you in my life Draco" her voice was husky as she kissed him again. "I want this...you...us...please."

"I'm not good for you..."

"Don't say that...you are good. I know it..." she continued to pepper his face with kisses.

"Hermione...wait" he stopped her and leaned his forehead against hers "before you're sure you should know..." he trailed off before reaching down to unbutton his sleeve. "I didn't have a choice...and you should know before we keep going." She looked at him inquisitively noticing the fear in his eye and his trembling hands. Dropping her eyes, she watched as he drew back the cuff and revealed the dark mark.

Tears formed in her eyes as she stared at the black blemish burned into his skin. She knew he was watching her as he stiffened. Knew he was waiting for her to run screaming from the room.

"This is why you pushed me away this year? They did this to you didn't they?" he barely nodded.

"Punishment for my father's failure and the only way to keep him from killing my mother" his voice cracked as he spoke. "I never wanted this..."

"Draco..." she kissed him as her hand covered his mark "I'm so sorry they did this...I know it's not you. I know you're not like that. We'll figure it out." He stared at her in disbelief before pulling her to him and furiously kissing her.

"We won't be able to be seen together...or act differently during classes...you have to understand if they find out..."

"I know...I know it's okay we can come back here...we can work it out" his heart soared as she kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck and willing the outside world to disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.

**Warning smut ahead...if it's not your thing I'd advise changing stories.

**I do not own any songs listed either...they belong to their artists.

**Please review! Let me know what you think!

 **Chapter 4: Sixth Year Part Two**

"Draco don't change the subject I know you have a mission! Why won't you tell me or Dumbledore? We can help you!" Hermione pleaded in a strained whisper as they walked down the seventh-floor corridor, evening sunlight streaming through the windows. She was dressed in a simple lilac dress with thin straps and an empire waist accented with black ballet flats and silver stud earrings.

"Hermione please it's not that I don't want to tell you, I can't. I was bound by magic I cannot speak about it...please let it drop! This isn't how I wanted to spend the last day of the Easter Hols with you. Please, can't we just enjoy the evening?" She huffed and pursed her lips, clearly frustrated. "Please sweetheart everyone will be back tomorrow and we won't have much time together" she melted a little at his endearment before nodding her head. "Good now close your eyes" he said after kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Draco opened the door to the room of requirement and lead her inside. He had asked the room for a romantic candlelight dinner in front of a bay window with a view of a starry night sky. A plush area rug covered the open space between the table for two and the fireplace. "Open your eyes 'Mione" he whispered in her ear. He watched her intently, biting his inside cheek as he waited for her reaction.

"Draco it's beautiful" she said after having brought her fists up to her mouth in excitement. The small round table was set with a single lit votive, matching rounded chairs, and a single purple rose. Picking it up she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Purple roses are a way of saying a suitor is enchanted with you…or" his voice dropped as he stepped next to her, brushing back a stray curl "a way to say I love you." She smiled softly before leaning up and kissing him gently.

"You know I love you too…I still have trouble wrapping my head around how romantic you are." She giggled when he sighed and leaned in for another kiss.

"Only for you Hermione, only for you" he pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning to the table and pulling out a chair. "My lady" he smiled as she bit her lip and slipped into the chair.

"Draco" she said while nibbling her lip.

"Hmmm?"

"You do know…well this is a lovely gesture…but you know the room doesn't provide food…right?" he smirked and shook his head.

"Yes, I know that very well" reaching into his pocket he withdrew a basket and waved his wand to enlarge it. His grey eyes sought hers and he noticed the blush that had spread across her cheeks. "I stopped by the kitchens before heading this way." He opened the basket and brought out a variety of dishes including chicken, salad, and treacle tart for dessert.

"You're just full of surprises Mr. Malfoy" she said with a smile while he poured some pumpkin juice.

The last three and a half months had been the best of her young life. She and Draco would sneak around the library or room of requirement to spend time together. Or he'd surprise her with a romantic date (such as this one) to remind her just how much he cared. On the days when Ron or Harry made her cry he was there to pick up the pieces, and when he was at his wits end with his secret mission she would hold him close and reminded him how much she loved him.

They hardly spoke of his assignment, primarily because he was under an unbreakable vow not to speak of it until it's completion. There were many days she'd catch him staring into space during class or at meal times, she worried about him when he was alone. Together they were happy and found a multitude of topics to discuss, debate, and argue about. They weren't perfect but they were passionate and could always depend on one another.

"What else do you have planned for this evening Mr. Malfoy, because so far I find this very romantic" he smiled as he set the left over pumpkin juice to the side.

"Romance is something I only do for you" he smirked before continuing "I planned on an evening of dinner and dancing if you must know." He watched as a wide smile stole across her face and he suppressed at chuckle at her obvious excitement.

"Oh Draco, really?" she asked "I love dancing, could we do that before eating? I'm not terribly hungry just yet…what music did you have in mind?" she gushed as he smirked down at her before waving his wand and placing a stasis charm on the food.

Turning to her, he snapped his heels together and extended his hand. "May I have this dance?" he teasingly spoke as a blush stole over her cheeks and she placed her hand is his. Bowing like a proper gentleman he kissed the back of her hand and lead her to the open carpet. "How about you choose the song Hermione…something slow" he offered. Hermione smiled before nibbling her lip as she thought of a few songs to queue with the room.

Within moments the soft tunes of _At Last_ by Etta James reverberated around the room. Draco quirked an eyebrow, realizing after a beat it was a muggle song before he slowly began to turn her around the room. They stared into each other's eyes as Etta opened with a long note and sang about finally finding the love of her life. Draco smiled at the lyrics and tenderly kissed Hermione's lips, noticing that she was humming along as they swayed in each other's arms.

As she tilted her head back she felt him trail kisses over her jaw and down her neck. Her arms locked around his neck as he kissed back to her lips before breaking apart to catch his breath. She could feel his heart beat race beneath her touch, feel his warm breath upon her skin, and watched as his chest rose and fell with each shaky breath he took. Raising her chocolate eyes, she gazed into his molten silver orbs as they darkened.

He leaned his forehead against hers as the song ended and changed to _When a Man Loves a Woman_ by Percy Sledge. Draco barely paid attention to the music, his only thoughts being of how love had once confused him, but now he understood. He understood what it meant to hold the person of your dreams and not want to let go. He understood what it was to give yourself to another and be given everything in return.

Hermione swallowed as her breath quickened. Each song spoke of their love in one way or another from _It had to be you_ by Frank Sinatra to _Wonderful Tonight_ by Eric Clapton and brought them closer together, until Hermione was leaning her head against his shoulder and they were lost in each other.

The sense of touch and romantic lighting overwhelmed every nerve ending racing through Hermione's body. She felt Draco's hand slide down to rest on her lower back as the other threaded into her hair. Tilting her head back he captured her lips with his in a gentle passion filled moment. Her lips trembled against his before their tongues intertwined and his lower hand cupped her rear. She moaned against his lips as the kiss deepened and his hunger bled into her.

Neither spoke as they embraced and their breath became short. She felt him break away to take a breath before he moved swiftly down her neck, nibbling and kissing down to her shoulder. She gasped as he gently bit her pulse point and her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. The overwhelming need to touch him, feel him skin-to-skin, run her hands over him pulsed through her as she felt his hands at her back unzipping the back of her dress.

Draco pulled back to peel the slender straps down her shoulders allowing the dress pooled at her feet. He bit back a moan as he took in her white cotton strapless bra and simple matching knickers. He helped her with removing his shirt and nearly fell over as he removed his pants. She bit back a giggle which he turned into a gasp as he pulled her into him, cupped her face, and passionately kissed her once more.

He lowered her to the plush rug before running a tentative hand over her breast. His eyes locked with hers as a silent ask passed between them. Her slender fingers trembled as they ran over his biceps and down the muscles of his back. To answer his silent question, she leaned forward and kissed him as her leg hitched over his hip.

Moaning into her kiss he unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side. Slowly he kissed down her neck, worshipping each place his lips touched before reaching her breasts. She could feel his nerves as his lips trembled against her skin and the nervous heated glances he kept sending her…as if to double check that what he did was okay. As his tongue traced her erect nipple she bit back a moan, but as his lips gently closed around the swollen bud her eyes closed and a soft moan escaped her lips. She threaded her fingers through his soft blonde hair as he continued to lavish each mound.

Time slowed as his fingers dipped into the waistband of her knickers and his thumb grazed her wet slit. She dug her nails into his back as he circled her clit and switched breasts once more. Raising her hips and arching her back she moaned his name as her foot ran down his leg. She could feel his hardened length pressing against her thigh; she shifted and moved against it, trying to pleasure him a he pleasured her. He groaned against her nipple as his fingers worked their way into her tight passage.

"Please Draco, I need…I-I…I need more" she panted.

"Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly as his eyes found hers.

"Yes…please" she said. Sitting back on his heels he slid her knickers off before quickly shedding his own. Moving back up her body he leaned on one arm as he cupped her face with his other hand. Gentle, loving lips caressed hers as he dipped his fingers into her moist heat once more.

"Hermione, are you" he paused looking in her eyes "are you sure? We-we don't have to…" he trailed off as she kissed him, her hands threading his hair as she poured her love into the kiss.

"I love you Draco, I want this…do you?" a look of concern crossed her face and he kissed her furrowed brow.

"You're the only one I've ever wanted…the only one I'll ever want. I love you so much 'Mione…so much" he whispered as he nuzzled her cheek and trailed kisses to her swollen lips. She nodded kissed him without hesitation, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she pushed her hips against his engorged head.

Draco broke the kiss to stare into her eyes as he ran his tip over her moist center. Lining up with her juncture he slowly pushed inside. As his head dipped into her he pulled back slightly before slowly moving forward again. He repeatedly moved in and out of her, sliding further inside each time until he reached her barrier. Her breathing was erratic as he gently pushed forward before pulling back and pushing in a little harder, breaking the barrier as gently as he could.

Hermione only felt a pinch of discomfort as he broke through her hemin and buried himself inside. Her breath hitched as he held himself still for a few moments letting her adjust to his size as he reveled in her heat. Several heart beats passed before he slowly began to pump in and out of her. Their legs intertwined and they kissed as each climbed closer and closer to the edge of bliss.

Sweat broke out across each of their brows as they pressed their foreheads together and kissed between panting breaths that mingled together. Draco's hands held him up as he rocked into her repeatedly and her fingers gripped his back. Before long, her eyes rolled back as she cried out his name, her nails digging into his flesh, and her legs tightening around him as she climaxed for the first time. Her pussy pulsed around his hardened cock, sending him tumbling with her as he thrusted deep one last time and spilled himself inside her.

Mumbling her name as she clung to him, he kissed her damp brow before burying his face into her neck and placing gentle kisses onto her shoulder. Slipping from inside her, he turned to his side and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair as he kissed her lazily. Requesting a blanket from the room he saw a throw just behind her and wrapped it around them.

Hermione nuzzled his chest as her fingers traced his hardened abs. She felt sated and happy lying in front of the warm fire with his arms wrapped around her. Thoughts of the war, his mission, and her friends were lost as she basked in the afterglow.

"That was…wow" she said finally breaking their blissful silence causing Draco to chuckle.

"I have to agree, I didn't realize that's what all the fuss was about…if I had I might have tried this a long time ago" he laughed as she swatted his chest.

"Very funny, I think this was perfect."

"Agreed, no matter what happens this is one of those memories that they'll never be able to take away from me." Hermione chanced a glance at his face and saw his unguarded eyes filled with a mixture of fear and happiness.

"Draco, no matter what happens I'll always love you. I wouldn't have given myself to you if I didn't love every bit of you" she said softly as she caressed his cheek.

"I love you too Hermione. I hope I never lose you…but I'll understand if you leave after my mission" she held her breathe hoping he could give her a hint. "Y-you probably will hate me then. But I wanted to have a few wonderful memories to hold on to for when that day comes. Does that make me a selfish bastard?" he asked his voice cracking. She moved up to rest on her elbow as she hovered over him.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy there is nothing you can do that'll make me stop loving you. No matter what your mission is I'll know you didn't want to do it. They've forced it upon you and for that reason alone I'll never turn my back on you" she said each word with conviction before kissing him roughly. A tear slid down his cheek as his hand slid to the nape of her neck and pulled her closer. Kissing her, showing her just how much he cared as their lips conveyed their love without words.

"I want you to have this" he said breaking the kiss to pull his family crest ring from his hand.

"I can't take that…that's the Malfoy crest, Draco…" he shushed her with a kiss.

"It's mine and I can do whatever I please with it. I know you can't wear it for the world to see but put it on a chain to remember me and this moment. I'll never stop loving you Hermione" he whispered as he pushed the insignia ring into her hand and ran his fingers through her hair. His eyes traced her face, attempting to capture the moment forever as they lingered on her eyes and lips. Tilting his head up he captured her lips once more as she slid the ring onto her thumb.

Dinner lay forgotten on the table as they lost themselves in another heated embrace before crying out each other's names. They spent the night kissing, touching, and learning one another's bodies as they coupled multiple times before drifting to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

Hermione walked down the empty corridor heading to lunch humming to herself. The Easter holidays had ended a few weeks prior and she and Draco seemed stronger than ever. She carried his ring on a chain tucked against her chest to remind her of their future together. They continued to meet in secrecy, often coupling in abandon classrooms or stealing kisses in hidden alcoves.

She tried not to think about the times he would desperately cling to her while he thrust deep inside. His eyes wide with raw emotion as he reminded her again and again of how much he loved her. Some days she worried he was trying to give her everything he had before it all fell apart. Others she could tell he needed reassurance because he was clearly failing his mission.

As she neared the great hall for lunch she watched as he bolted down a side hallway. Her brows furrowed from the panicked look upon his face before she watched Harry trail after him. Glancing around to make sure no one watched her she followed swiftly down the hall. Harry and Ron had no idea about their relationship, both were convinced Draco was a Death Eater bent on destroying everyone.

Hermione quickened her pace as Harry dipped into the boy's bathroom after Draco. Her heart hammered in her chest as she heard him accuse Malfoy of hexing Katie Bell. She opened the door and dashed inside when she heard spells be flung at one another. Just as she rounded the corner behind Harry she heard him shout _sectumsempra_ and watched with wide eyes as Draco was thrown backwards.

Screaming she pushed past Harry and ran to check on Draco. She found him sprawled on his back in a pool of water as crimson blood seeped through his white shirt. "What did you do!?" she screamed as she knelt at Draco's head, tears streaming down her and Draco's faces. She didn't care that she knelt in several inches of water that soaked her skirt as water sprayed from the broken sink onto her back. Her eyes were trained on Draco's shaking form "Why Harry?! Why?" she cried out as she cradled Draco's head in her arms.

Harry's brows furrowed at her actions but his face paled as blood pooled in the water. Hermione cried out for help as she stroked Draco's greying face. "I-I-I didn't m-mean t-to" Harry choked as he watched his best friend hold his nemesis. Heavy footsteps rushed into the bathroom and Harry turned to see Snape glide to Draco's side. His black eyes took in the scene of Hermione clutching Draco, the pooling blood, and Harry's guilty face.

"Miss Granger let me" he offered as he knelt over Draco and began to chant _vulnera sanentur_ which slowly pulled Draco's blood back into his pale body and slowly stitched together the open wounds. Hermione wept openly at Draco's head as Harry pulled on her sleeve.

"Come on 'Mione we need to go" Harry urged "Snape will need to get Malfoy to the hospital wing."

"Don't touch me" she snapped and pulled her arm away from his. "Get away from me Harry, I can't even look at you. Where'd you even learn a spell like that? From that damn potions book?" she railed at him as he took a shocked step back. "Just. Go." she said her voice cracking as she stroked Draco's cheek, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Bring your school bag to my office in twenty minutes Potter" Snape said in a deadly calm voice as he conjured a stretcher for Draco. His black eyes watched Harry pale and nod as he backed out of the bathroom. Hermione seemed to forget herself as she pressed several kisses to Draco's tear streaked face, her fingers gently stroking his hair and cheek as she murmured softly to him.

"Will he be alright?" she asked quietly as Snape waved his wand and fixed the broken pipes and vanished the blood tinted water. His eyes never left the endearing scene before him, he knew Draco was seeing someone…but he had never guessed it to be the golden girl of Gryffindor.

"He will survive Miss Granger, though his chest will be marred with a few scars. I cannot erase the mark of dark magic" he said in a calm voice as he watched her stare into Draco's eyes. He seemed weak and barely able to hold his eyes open but he managed a small smile as Hermione kissed his forehead.

"I'll be okay 'Mione" he said in a weak voice. "Everything'll be alright" Draco trailed off as his eyes rolled back and his head lulled to the side.

"Draco, Draco" she said before biting her lip to hold back a sob.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing Miss Granger" he said with as much tenderness as he could muster. She nodded and helped him lift Draco onto the stretcher before they trekked up to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey began fussing over Draco. Snape made the excuse that Hermione was a witness to the attack and per his orders she was to sit with him until he woke.

For once in her life Hermione was grateful that Snape was her professor as he used her prefect status to guard over Draco. Madam Pomfrey dried their clothes and fed Draco several potions to manage the pain and to prevent further damage before closing the curtains around his bed. No one was permitted to bother them as he rested.

Hermione sat next to him clutching his hand as he slept. She would only release it when she heard approaching footsteps. Throughout the evening she read over her school books as Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape came and went asking her few questions. Madam Pomfrey fluttered in and out taking his temperature and checking his vitals through various spells before he finally awoke just after dinner. Tears slipped between Hermione's lashes when she saw his silver eyes flutter open.

"Oh, thank Merlin" she whispered before halfway standing and leaning over to kiss him tenderly. "I was so worried. You were lucky Snape was close by, Madam Pomfrey said she'd never seen a spell like that. I swear when I get my hands-on Harry…"

"'Mione" he whispered "you've been here this whole time?" he asked.

"Yes, but don't worry everyone thinks I'm here because I witnessed the attack and need to watch over you as a prefect. Snape's idea…though he and Harry are now aware of us. That's my fault. I followed you because Harry was and I was worried you'd fight…which you did…and then when I saw you collapse I sort of lost it. There was so much blood Draco, I thought…I thought…" her breathing had become erratic as she explained how she was there and what she had seen.

"Shhh, shhh, 'Mione breathe" he said calmly as he grasped her hand. "It'll be alright…somehow. I'm glad you were there, for a moment I thought I was going to die."

"Don't say that, that's not funny" she said through several tears "Draco I couldn't bear to lose you."

"I'm serious Hermione, I'm not sure what he did…but I'm just glad you were going to be the last thing I saw." Just then Snape pulled back the curtains and walked inside before closing them and throwing up a silencing charm.

"How are you feeling Draco?" he asked in his usual voice, though Hermione detected a hint of worry.

"I'm alive" Draco offered as Snape raised a brow "Sore, my chest feels like I was hit with several bludgers" Hermione winced as her thumb drew circles on her hand. Snape's black eyes locked on the gesture before fliting to her and then meeting Draco's silver eyes.

"I don't want to know what's going on between the two of you" he began.

"Good because it's none of your business" Draco snapped in a low strained voice as Snape's face hardened a fraction.

"I'm only going to suggest you keep it private. Miss Granger you may want to speak to Potter, I've told him to keep it to himself until he speaks to you under threat of further punishment."

"Punishment? You mean he wasn't expelled?" she said incredulously. She loved Harry but he had nearly killed Draco, and he wasn't going to be expelled.

"No" he drawled "he has been removed from the quidditch team and will be in detention for the remainder of the year with me every Saturday." His black eyes flashed and told her he wished it were a harsher punishment as well. She nodded in understanding and looked back at Draco who wore a frown and glared into the distance. "Miss Granger" Snape started in a clear authoritative voice causing her eyes to flicker to his.

"Yes sir?"

"You mentioned a book that Mr. Potter possessed, a potion's book correct?"

"Yes" she nodded as she spoke.

"The one he gave me is new and had nothing but the original text in it. Is there a different book he might possess?" Hermione's eyes darkened with anger as she realized Harry didn't turn over the blasted book Slughorn had given him. She pursed her lips as she warred over telling Snape the truth and protecting her friend. Draco's eyes flitted to hers and she softened at his pain.

"The book that was his was one that Professor Slughorn lent him at the beginning of the year. It had all kinds of writing in it" she said looking back at Snape "spells and adjustments to potions. I'm not sure which book he gave you but this one was old and severely marked." Snape frowned as she spoke and nodded at her honesty.

"Thank you. If you see it again, please confiscate it and bring it to my office, am I clear?"

"Yes sir" she said, fully intending to do just that. After that Snape left and she was able to spend another hour talking with Draco and holding his hand before Madam Pomfrey ushered her out the door. Slowly she walked back to Gryffindor tower, lost in thought.

As she neared the fat lady's portrait a hand shot out of thin air and pulled her under a cloak. Nearly screaming she pushed the figure backwards before realizing it was Harry. His hand was clasped over her mouth and he shushed her before walking to the nearest classroom. Removing the invisibility cloak he shut and locked the door before silencing the room.

He turned around with his arms crossed and a stern look upon his face. Hermione sighed before setting her bookbag on the nearest desk and mirroring his stance. "Want to explain your reaction earlier?" he ground out.

"You mean my reaction to you nearly murdering someone?" she snapped back and he grimaced.

"He's going to be fine…Snape saved him…"

"No thanks to you Harry!" she yelled "He nearly died because of you, his chest is now scarred because of that spell."

"What? Madam Pomfrey can get rid of any scar."

"Not those left by dark magic!" His arms fell to his sides and his face slackened.

"I didn't know that's what would happen 'Mione, I swear I wouldn't have…"

"But you did! That makes it so much worse, you used a spell without knowing the consequences. Have you learned nothing at Hogwarts? You shouldn't mess with magic you don't understand!" she seethed.

"I know, I'm sorry. But…'Mione it's Malfoy."

"And? He didn't deserve that, even if you were flinging hexes at each other. He wasn't fighting to kill, only to stop you. You didn't care what happened! You just thought it'd be another joke like _levicorpus_ or something. I told you that owner had a was sick and twisted…you never listen to me!"

"Alright, alright you were right. I shouldn't have used that spell, happy now?" she pursed her lips and glowered at him but nodded curtly anyways. "However, that still doesn't explain your reaction. You went mental and were crying over him. What's going on between the two of you?" She sighed as her shoulders slumped and she glanced to the wall.

"We're dating" she whispered.

"What?! I don't believe you" he shouted "Are you barmy? When the…how? What?"

"Stop it Harry! Long story short we've been friends since fourth year. He's been there for me when you and Ron haven't. We study together, laugh, talk, and debate about everything. We started dating just before Christmas, but we have to keep it secret so his family doesn't kill him or myself. No one else knew until today." Harry stared at her open mouthed unable to process what she was saying. "He's a really good man Harry, I know you hate him and he hates you but…I love him" her voice trailed off as she averted her gaze.

"I can't believe you. How could you? After everything he's done? Said to you? Yet you stand here and tell me you love him?" his words cut deep and her brown eyes clashed with his.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. What Draco and I have…it's real and it's worth fighting for. I don't care what you have to say about it Harry. I love you like a brother, but I don't need your permission to date him. You don't have to like it, but you do have to keep it to yourself. No one can find out…or we're all dead." Harry stared her down for several long minutes, anger coursing through his eyes.

"What about Ron?" he growled.

"I got over him a long time ago, and no you can't tell him because he can't keep anything to himself." Harry exhaled sharply and stared at the ceiling shaking his head as though this was a bad dream. "Once the war is over then we'll tell everyone…but not until then."

"This explains all your disappearances and late nights" he huffed "Fine 'Mione you want to make the biggest mistake of your life go ahead. Who am I to stop you? But I'll tell you right now…don't cry to me when he turns his back on you and breaks your heart. He's no good for you" he turned towards the door "Oh, and you need to let Ron know your not interested in him anymore. He's broken up with Lavender thinking to pursue you."

"Thank you, Harry" she whispered before he grabbed his cloak and left her standing in the middle of the empty classroom. She exhaled in relief knowing that for a little while longer she and Draco would be safe.


	5. Author Update

Hey everyone,

I'm back. I appreciate everyone's kind reviews and words of encouragement, understanding that family and real-life sometimes take precedent, and patience with my sporadic updates. That being said, in my spare time I've taken the time to re-read each of my stories, edit nearly all of them, and even revamp a few parts. Not to mention I've written tons of notes for future ideas or chapters.

Unfortunately, I am not quite ready with new chapters...however, I have edited and reposted my one-shots 'Try Again' and 'I Want to See You', I have also edited and uploaded all of 'From Shackles to Fire Lilies'. Currently, my beta has my updated version of 'Shifting Allegiance' and once she finishes reviewing the chapters I will be posting them. In the meantime, I am editing 'The Deal'...as this is the longest story of all it will probably take a couple of weeks to accomplish this task. After which I will resume writing new chapters.

I apologize for those who were hoping for new updates on 'Something More'. As I was re-reading this story I felt completely embarrassed by the sheer number of grammar mistakes, let alone the writing. That being said, 'Something More' will remain on Hiatus for the foreseeable future as I plan on editing and rewriting the entire thing (plus I need to figure out where I am going with the storyline). I will work on it from time to time...but currently, I will concentrate on 'Shifting Allegiance', From Shackles to Fire Lilies', and 'The Deal.'

As always, I look forward to everyone's reviews...and I swear only a little longer until I start posting new chapters. My life is finally settling back into a more normal routine and I'm hoping to be better with updates in the future.

Thank you,

Scorpia11


End file.
